


abandoned

by MissionBrandt



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Ethan, ghost protocol - Freeform, mission: impossible - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionBrandt/pseuds/MissionBrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Hunt is supposed to be the team leader, to make sure everyone on his team gets in and out of missions safely. But what happens when he forgets about one of them, especially when this one happens to mean much more to Ethan than he thinks he does?</p><p>**please note** there is an updated version of this story (with much better writing) titled Abandoned-version two.<br/>-If you liked this, please go check it out because it goes down a bit differently!<br/>-If your checking this one out for the first time, read the other one instead!</p><p> Thanks everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter fic. rated for events in chapter 14 and some who cant handle any descripions of blood, but most people who know about this pairing won't have that problem. Gay slash, don't read if you're not into it!
> 
> So this is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. I hope you like it!
> 
> btw this is only chapter 1 so there is a lot more already writen i just want to see how people like this b4 i post anymore, PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE!

 

abandoned

 

Oslo, Norway.

It was a frigid day in Oslo. The team (Ethan, Brandt, Jane, & Benji) was on what was supposed to be an easy, 2 day mission. If they even needed the second day, which was more like a cushion just in case. Everything was going smoothly so far, and the four partners were sitting in a warm hotel room. Benji and Jane were arguing over which Bourne movie was the best, Brandt was sitting in a chair awkwardly as the fought, and Ethan took a seat next to Brandt after he got out of the shower. At five the team had to leave to start their mission, which was as simple as getting information out of a stupid rich guy. Which Jane happened to be very talented at. Will and Ethan exchanged small talk until it was time to go.

Jane slipped into her, very seductive, dress. Ethan dressed in his tuxedo, a very sexy tuxedo that highlighted all the right places, and, despite himself, Brandt could not take his eyes off of him.

“What are we going to do after this?” Benji asks.

“Bar?” Jane offers.

“I’m in.” Ethan passively agrees. “How about you, Will?”

Brandt snaps back to earth when he hears Ethan say his name, his first name. And as much as he wants to be with Ethan, he says “Uh, I think I’m going to come back here, haven’t got much sleep lately.”

“Ok.” Ethan says slowly, eyeing Brandt, and Will can tell Hunt’s now worried about why he isn’t sleeping. He probably thinks Will’s still shaken up about ‘Julia being dead’, but in reality it only because Brandt missed him.

They got their stuff together and walked out with Brandt last, not that he was complaining, he had a very nice view of Ethan’s fine ass.

It wasn’t long before they were in position, Ethan and Jane walking into the party, Benji in the storage closet keeping track of everything, and Will down below the huge house in the large, brick rain sewer just in case Ethan or Jane need a quick escape or back up. It reminded Brandt of the first mission he went on with this team, or at least part of that mission.

Brandt was passing back and forth in the dark, cold sewer making sure to keep close to the entrance above his head that lead into the basement of the house. The bottom of the sewer had small stream of rain water running along it, and Brandt silently thanked god that it was a rain water sewer not a sewage one. He was freezing wearing only a heavy turtle neck, much like the one he wore the first time he met the team in the train car. Brandt wrapped his arms around himself and focused on not letting his teeth chatter as he listened to his team members’ talk over the com. everything seemed to be going well.

“Mars, you set?” Ethan asked.

“All set” Replied Benji.

“Venus?” Ethan spoke.

“Ready.” Jane said.

Brandt waited for Ethan to ask for Saturn, but he never did. He knew Ethan hadn’t meant anything by it, Brandt’s part wasn’t important this mission. It probably slipped by Hunt, he was busy and wanted to get this over with. Will couldn’t help but feel a bit upset though, he and Ethan had been getting closer, a lot closer recently. He couldn’t keep his mind off Ethan, and Ethan forgot to ask if he were in position, as if he never crossed Hunt’s mind. “You’re being stupid” Brandt told himself silently. He went back to pacing and trying to keep warm, his mind wandering from time to time about how nice it would feel to be in Ethan’s strong, warm embrace.

It was getting colder and colder, and the water beneath Will’s feet was freezing. But without even thinking about it he picked up his pace as if the pacing would warm him. Ethan kept talking to Benji and Jane, making sure they were ok, but still hadn’t mentioned Will. Will was making excuses in his head to make him feel better when his pace got too fast.

His right leg slipped out from under him, twisting unusually as he went down. He felt his ear piece fly out of his ear, and bit his lip to stop the scream of pain has he hit the floor. He grabbed his leg, which was in excruciating pain.

Praying no one heard the echo of his body hitting the floor, Will tried to stand back up, but when he put pressure on his right leg he fell back down. This time his head hit and right ankle snapped, and Brandt could tell his foot was not facing the right way. As tears formed in his eyes and white hot pain was shooting through his head, he felt a piercing pain in his side. He must of fell on a nail when he went back down. A very large nail at that, he could see the thing sticking out through his shirt that was becoming darker from the blood by the second. He tried to pull himself off of it, but the nail had gone in on a funny angle and he couldn't move off of it.

 

Despite how dizzy he was becoming and how much pain he was in, Brandt looked in the direction on his ear piece, choking back sobs. He couldn’t reach it, but he could hear it. Jane was getting the code from the drunken guy right now, and soon Ethan would check in with everyone and say  
“Mission Accomplished” and when Brandt won’t be able to respond he will know something’s up and come find him. His vision was going blurry when Jane’s voice filled the ear piece,

“Got it.”

“Great, mission accomplished” Ethan said and Brandt could tell he had a smirk on his face. “Now let’s get out of here and go to a bar or something, I’m starved.”

Brandt’s starting to lose consciousness but he hangs on, listening to his team members talking

“Here it comes” he thinks “Ethan will ask any time now.” And he waits, and waits, but it never comes. He starts to panic and wonders if he missed it. He is shivering in the cold pool of water, praying that someone is coming to help him. “Ethan, Ethan please!” he pleaded silently.

 

But no one does. So he lies there losing consciousness and in severe pain, eyes blurred with tears and choked with sobs.

 

He lies there for eight hours, unable to contact anyone.

He lies there for eight hours, freezing and in the dark.

He lies there for eight hours, helpless and vulnerable.

He lies there for eight hours, bleeding and broken. Bones and heart alike.

 

He lies there for eight hours,

 

 

abandoned


	2. missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, sorry :/

It was three in the morning when Ethan walked back into the hotel room with Benji and Jane following close behind, clinging to each other. They had decided at the bar that they were in love and getting married, so obviously they were drunk. Very, very drunk. Ethan on the other hand had lain off the drinks. He had this weird feeling in his gut and couldn’t shake it.  
As they went up the elevator his mind started to wander…to Brandt. Who else, Will is all he could think about lately. Ethan was looking forward to seeing him, making sure he was sleeping ok. Brandt’s comment earlier about how wasn’t sleeping bothered him. He hoped it wasn’t about Julia and Croatia. 

Ethan stepped out of the elevator and started towards the room he and Brandt were sharing. He was a bit disappointed when they walked in earlier and found two beds. He didn’t express the feeling though, he wasn’t sure if Brandt felt the same way. Although before they left he swore to god he saw Brandt staring at him, and then he made the stupid mistake of calling him Will, and he was thankful Brandt didn’t seem to think anything of it. 

He pulled Jane from Benji and made sure they made it in their respective rooms. As mad as they were at him right now they would thank him in the morning. It was funny though, Benji didn’t really seem that drunk. 

Ethan then walked back to his and Brandt’s room and slid the key through the lock. The room was dark and quiet so he assumed Brandt was sleeping. He went in the bathroom and changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, meanwhile debating whether or not to try to climb in with Will or in his own bed. Maybe the excuse of ‘he was drunk and passed out on the nearest bed’ would work. 

Ethan slipped out of the bathroom and, very quietly, made his way to the beds. He walked into the room and looked for Will, but he didn’t see anything. In a slight panic he turned on the light and tore the beds apart. ‘Maybe he’s on the couch, I didn’t look there when I passed.’ Ethan thought, mainly trying to calm himself, although suddenly that bad feeling in his gut was 100 times worse. He ran to the couches, but found no Will. In full on panic mode now, he turned on all the lights and started tearing the room apart and making a lot of noise in the process. He was breathing heavily and his head was spinning in circles when he heard a knock on the door.

He practically sprinted to the door, praying that it was Will and he had just gone to get a soda or something. He ripped the door open, only to find (a very not drunk) Benji staring at him curiously.

“Are you ok, you are making a lo…” and that was as far as he got before Ethan gripped his shoulders looking crazed.

“Will.” Ethan said, as though that should have made sense to Benji.

“What? Will who?” Benji stated looking terrified by Ethan.

“BRANDT!” Ethan screamed “WILL BRANDT, HE’S NOT HERE!”

“Ok, ok,” Benji tried in vain to calm Ethan. “I’ll just check his tracker and see if he still has it on him.” This earned him nothing but being swirled around and pushed harshly to his room. 

Ethan paced the room nervously as Benji brought up the tracker. Benji had never seen Ethan like this, and was starting to panic because of it. The tracker loaded and Benji clicked on Brandt’s icon to try and locate him, and he did.

“Um, Ethan?” 

“What?! Did you find him?!”

“Well, yes but..”

“Where is he then?!” 

“Nowhere good.”


	3. abducted

When Brand regained consciousness, he was in a dark room, his leg, ankle, and side still in horrible pain. He was lying on his side, his left side on the ground. His head started to pound, and he tried to bring his hands up to cradle it, but found they were bound behind his back. He quickly discovered that his ankles were tied together too, only adding more pain to the right one. 

He was famished, parched, and exhausted too, but despite all his physical pains flowing through him, it was an emotional one that made all them put together seem miniscule. They had abandoned him, Ethan, had abandoned him. They left him there to die, well to be captured by the looks of it, without ever thinking twice about it. He couldn’t tear his mind away from Ethan lately, he was even losing sleep missing him. Yet Ethan didn’t even do his job and check on him. His job. 

A door opened somewhere, but feeling worse than ever and seconds away from tears, he didn’t even think about it. He screwed his eyes shut, and regardless of how mad he was at him right now he hoped it was Ethan and that he found him. But, of course, it wasn’t. Or Benji, or Jane. 

Someone gripped his hair and pulled his head back, causing Will to yelp in pain. 

“Get Boss, he’s awake.” A harsh voice said. 

Moments later, the two men were standing in his view and someone else was behind him. 

“Have a nice nap?” The ‘Boss’ said. “I see your team left you to die, was that part of the plan?”

This invoked thoughts into Will’s head that only made him want to cry harder. What if it had been? Ethan hadn’t checked on him all night, which was unusual because usually he was checking on Will so much it was annoying. The more he thought about it, the more pieces fit, and the tears caught behind his eyelids started streaming down his face.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see.” The man said, and then directed at one of the two other men, “Call the number, now.”


	4. mission 'it better be possible'

Ethan was distressed. He was riding in a car with Jane, still drunk and asleep in the back, and Benji, who refused to let him drive. Benji was breaking 90 mph, and yet it wasn’t fast enough. They wouldn’t get there for two hours. What if Will didn’t have two hours? 

Benji’s tracker could tell where Will was the past 9 hours. He was in the sewer for eight hours, in the same spot. Eight hours. And the just an hour ago he was moved to some other place in what must have been an airplane because they got there so fast, and that place was not a hospital or anything close to one. It was an abandoned warehouse, and those are never, ever good. One damn hour ago and they would have been able to get him in the rain drain. 

Ethan couldn't even look at himself, how did he not ask how Will was? How does he not do his job? But yet he had slipped his mind, as if Will wasn’t even a part of the mission. And how did they drive away without thinking of him, if they were still his ride back to the hotel? Why did he not think of him at the bar? Stupid mistake, after stupid mistake, after stupid mistake.

The more he thinks about it, the more it scares him. What would keep Will from coming back up from the sewer when the mission ended, and how did he get where he is now? Every last scenario was running through his mind, each one scaring him more than the last. He got to the final one, what if someone killed him already, what if he already lost his team member because he made a stupid mistake, a mistake a team leader shouldn’t make? What if he already lost the one he loved, a loss he could have so easily have prevented…

He shook the thought from his mind. No, Will was not dead, and he was going to save him if he died doing it. He was going to hold him in his arms, tell him he loved him, and tell him that everything was going to be ok. Ethan doubted endless comforting would be enough to make Will forgive him, enough to make the pain that Ethan put him through go away. 

He thought about how Will must be feeling. He was more than likely starving and dehydrated, and something was hurt if he didn’t move for eight hours. He was probably scared and upset, although Ethan doubts he would be showing it. Plus he was only wearing a fleece turtleneck when Ethan last saw him, so he must be freezing. Ethan wanted nothing more that to hold Will in his arms and warm him up, something he could have done 9 hours ago if he hadn’t been an idiot. 

“Faster.” Ethan demanded.

“Ethan, I would if I could. The road is icy and if we run off it we’ll never get there.”

“Shut up, that’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny, it’s a fact. We are going to half to take 90mph, even though I shouldn’t be going more than 40.”

“95?”

“Do you want to get there alive?”

“Yes.”

“Then be quiet and let me concentrate on driving.” 

Ethan just sat and looked out the window. He felt helpless. He tried to imagine what he was going to do after they found Will and where back in the hotel, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was Will’s number. Ethan’s heart skipped a beat and he regained hope as he answered the phone.

“Will?” he asked frantically. “Will, are you ok? Where are you? What’s going on?”

“ Actually, he’s not ok.” A voice that wasn’t Will’s responded, his hope sinking to an all time low. “He’s quite hurt.”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing to him?” Ethan asked furiously his voice raising. 

The next time the voice spoke, it wasn’t to him. “So, you’re name’s Will, hmm? Well, Will, should we demonstrate just how hurt you are for your friend.”

And with that, a horrible screaming filled his ears, Will was crying too, he could tell. “STOP!” Ethan pleaded, he couldn’t stand the sound. “STOP! STOP HURTING HIM! STOP!”

The screaming stopped, but the sobbing didn’t. Ethan was holding back his own tears now, this was his entire fault.

“You’re a sick bastard.” Ethan said through gritted teeth. He was going to kill this guy in the most horrifying way possible.

A low laugh sounded in Ethan’s ear. “Actually, in poor Will’s mind, you are.” 

“Will! Will! It’s going to be ok! Can you hear me? Will?” Ethan said ignoring what the man said, if he could hear Will crying and the man talking at the same time, he must be on speaker. 

“He can’t hear you, I just wanted to make sure you heard him Ethan Hunt.”

Ethan’s breath hitched in his throat. How? “What do you want from me?” he said, “I’ll get it, what do you want. Just stop hurting him, let him go.” 

“Ah, well, you see Ethan, that won’t be possible,” The man said and Ethan could almost see the insane smile across his face. “because I want revenge. My brother, for your agent.”

“No!” Ethan shouted, dying inside. “No, not him! Take me, kill me in the most horrible way you can think of, but not him, please, not him!” Ethan finished using everything he had in him to not show he had tears flowing down his face.

“Won’t do, I want you to feel what I did, but worse. I’m going to torture him before I kill him, so that he’s begging for death. I’m going to film it all, find you, and make you watch every last moment of it.” The man said angrily. “Say you’re last goodbyes to Will, because I’ll having him begging for death before noon, and you’ll never find us.” 

With the man’s last words, more of Will’s screams filled Ethan’s ears. “NO!” he shouted, but he could protest, the man hung up. He tried to call back, but got no answer. He was full on balling now, his eyes blurred as he shouted at Benji to drive the car as fast as it would go, or he would. 

“Ethan, Ethan listen!”

“What!?”

“ We are going to save him!”

“How?!”

“You didn’t tell him we already knew where Will was! He has no idea that we are coming! That we will find them! Ok? We are going to get there, I swear!”

“Great, that’s great. NOW DRIVE FASTER.”  
\-------------------------------------------------2 hours later-----------------------------------------------------  
“Two minutes, Ethan, or less.” Benji reassured.

“I cannot believe this is happening.” Jane said with her head in her hands and tears in her eyes. 

“Well it is, so believe it.” Ethan said; he had absolutely no patience left. 

They sat there in silence until Benji pulled into the abandoned buildings parking lot, announcing they were there. Ethan tried to jump out of the car while still moving, but Jane stopped him.

“It won’t do any good going in there alone and without supplies.” She stated.

So they rushed to gather supplies and Benji pinpointed Will’s location in the building. They sneaked their way inside, and soon they were just outside the room Will was in. No screaming, no nothing. Ethan started to cry again. 

“No.” he whispered hoarsely.

“Shhhh” Jane whispered back. “I doubt he gave in yet.” 

“Let’s go in.” Benji said.

Ethan slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door quietly. He didn’t even get it halfway open before the man on the phone spoke. 

“Well, look what we have here, you did find us. I should have assumed.”

Ethan had flung the door open at “Well”. Brandt was strapped down to a table with a muzzle over his mouth, restricting him from moving his head. His eyes and face were red, and his cheeks were wet from crying. His right foot was facing completely to the right, yet his leg was normal. His shirt was stained with blood. Ethan felt sick and furious. Will was starting to cry again. Ethan would have killed the man standing on the other side of the table already, but two other guys were pointing guns at him, Jane, and Benji. 

At that moment, Ethan understood the "revenge" he wanted. Ethan had killed his brother, Owen Davian, years ago when he stole Julia. Ethan became even more nervous than before. What did this family have against him? Why did they always hurt the people he loved? 

“Will.” He said softly. “Will, we’re here, it going to be ok.” 

The same low laugh Ethan heard over the phone drew his attention up to the man. Absolutely livid, Ethan glared at him.

“I’m gonna kill you.” He said, shaking with rage. 

“We’ll see about that.” The man said with a smirk. As he looked down at Will, Ethan clenched his fists. “So Will, these are the people who abandoned you.”

“Will don’t listen to him, we’re here now…”

“The ones who let you to freeze, starve, and bleed to death.”

“Will, look at me. Don’t listen to him. We would never do that to you.”

“But yet, they still did.” The man said still staring at Will, who stared back. 

“Will, look at me.” Ethan said pleadingly. “I’m right here. It’s gonna be ok.” 

“Left you in a cold puddle of water. And now you’re freezing, exhausted, starving, dehydrated….

“Will, look at me”

“….in pain from your side that’s still bleeding, your ankle that snapped…

“Will, look at me.”

“…Hurt from the concussion, and from being abandoned by people who are suppose to care. 

“Will, please, look at me!”

“….Oh, not to mention you’re leg.” 

And the man brought his hand hard on Will’s leg, causing him to scream bloody murder and cry even harder, screwing his eyes shut.

Ethan tried to step forward, only to be pulled back by Jane and Benji because of the guns aimed at him. Tears streaming down his face, Ethan screamed,

“STOP! STOP! PLEASE! JUST TAKE ME! I’LL DO, ANYTHING, ANYTHNG! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!” 

The man released Will’s leg, leaving him sobbing and suffocating, unable to breathe out his nose because it was stuffed up. 

“HE CAN’T BREATHE! TAKE THE MUZZLE OFF!” Ethan screamed.

“He wouldn’t chance being shot for you Will, he doesn’t care.”

“YES I DO! Will, look at me. I’m right here. Please don’t listen to him!”

“Bet you feel like there’s nothing left to live for. All the pain and suffering you’ve gone through.”

“Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking to him! Will, look at me, please!”

“I bet you just want to die, don’t you Will? Make the pain go away.”

“No he doesn’t! Will, please, LOOK AT ME!”

“I can do that for you, I’ll kill you if you want. Do you want to die, Will?”

“SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MANIAC! Will, look at me, I’m right here, I care. Don’t listen to him. It will be ok, I promise.” Ethan pleaded.

And for a second, all was quiet. Ethan couldn't breathe. Then Will did the exact thing to shatter his heart to pieces. 

 

He nodded. 

 

“NO!” Ethan charged at the man as he held the gun to Will’s head. He dived over the table and hit him, making sure to grab the gun and point it away from Will. Jane and Benji each attacked one of the men with the guns, Jane gaining the gun and killing her man and then shooting Benji’s has he struggled against his. She then tossed the gun under the table to Ethan, who was now on the ground with his man. He grabbed it and shot him in the head, the whole thing taking less than 15 seconds. 

Will was balling, and Ethan quickly stood up and took the muzzle off. He slid his hands into Will’s hair, kissed his temple and whispered in his ear as Jane and Benji quickly undid the straps bounding Will to the table.

“Shhhh, baby. It’s ok. You’re safe. It’s all gonna be ok. I’m right here, right here. It’s ok.”

“I WANTED TO DIE!” Will shouted, making Ethan’ heart shatter once again.

“Shhhh, Will. I promise we are going to make the pain go away. All of it” 

Ethan then picked Will up bridal style and followed Jane and Benji out to the car, and he slid in the back with Will. Ethan quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Will, and pulled him close as he got ice and heating packs from a backpack. He stuffed the heating ones inside Will’s jacket and the ice on his leg and ankle, using tape to secure them. He felt Will’s head, discovering he had a fever. He made Will take Motrin and drink water as he cuddled him, whispering comforting words and giving kisses to Will’s forehead all along.

“Hospital.” He told Jane who was driving. (She was still a bit drunk, but Benji was about to pass out so it was the safer choice.) 

“Going there now.” Jane said picking up speed.


	5. hospital-part one

Will’s POV

When Will woke up he was in a hospital. The whole room was white and the light coming in from the window hurt his eyes. Light; now there’s something he hadn’t seen in a while. As happy as he was, he squinted his eyes in pain, for some reason it was making his head hurt. 

He heard familiar voices out in the hall and tried to look out of the door, but his leg, which was in a cast and his foot being held up by one of those things hanging from the ceiling, was in the way of his view. He listened harder instead. 

“Ethan he’s alive and safe, you can’t keep beating yourself up.” Jane said rather matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not shutting down.” Ethan growled. “He needed me more than ever two nights ago, and where was I? Being a first class idiot.”

“Ethan…” Jane tried.

“No. Just stop. I'm team leader. I was supposed to be checking on him -every five minutes-. But I didn’t. And we’re sitting here because of it. His ankle, leg, side, head, and -mind- are my entire fault. He wanted to -die-. I have been trying to gain his trust for months and when I was almost there, I don’t do my -job- and now he’s here.”

Someone got up quickly and walked towards the room. By peeking Will could tell it was Ethan. Hunt closed the door, took one look at Will, and then walked over to shut the curtains. 

“You should have called when you woke up.” Ethan said walking over to Will. “You can open your eyes now, the curtains are shut.”  
Will held completely still. How did Ethan know he was awake? He hadn’t moved a muscle. Will felt a hand rubbing his arm and then his head. He really couldn’t remember much from the past couple of days but can’t shake this feeling that he’s mad at Ethan. Still, Ethan’s hand running through his hair gently makes him feel safe. He could never stay mad at Ethan.

In the middle of his rapid thoughts, Will felt a pair of soft lips touch his head. 

“Will?” Ethan said softly. “Can you open your eyes please? I know you’re awake.”

Will still didn’t move. He didn’t really know why, but he didn’t.

"Will?” Ethan pushed as he cupped Brandt’s face with his hands. “Come on, open your eyes.”

Will didn’t move. Again. 

Ethan sighed and pressed another small kiss to Will’s head. “Guess you are asleep.”

“HA!” Will thought as he heard the door shut behind Ethan. Although he didn’t really know why he was happy, his comfort source just left. 

Will opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “Well, that was stupid,” he thought.

“Gotcha” Ethan’s voice said softly from the corner. 

Will snapped his head so fast towards Ethan white hot pain shot through it. His heart raced out of fear. 

“Oh god Will” Ethan said rushing towards him. “Shhhh it’s just me. Calm down.”

Ethan sat down on the side of the bed and started to rub Will’s head again as his pulse went back to normal. This time, Will kept his eyes locked with Ethan’s. Will lost track of time, it didn’t matter. They sat there for a while, and then Ethan’s eyes wandered to Will’s lips and back. 

Ethan started to lean in and close his eyes, and Will, after he realized what was happening, closed his too. Ethan stopped when his lips brushed Will’s, his hot breath tickling Will’s lips, to give him the chance to pull away. When he didn’t, Ethan closed the millimeter between them and their lips locked. It was slow and gentle, almost careful on Ethan’s part. Will got sick of that pretty fast though, placing his left hand on the back of Ethan’s neck and pulling him in harder. Will wanted to kiss him forever, but this life essential thing called breathing denied him of that. 

Ethan pulled away just enough for them to take in some air. After a few breaths, Ethan kissed him gently again and then slowly moved his tongue along Will’s lower lip, requesting an entrance. Will parted his lips slowly and Ethan’s tongue dived into his mouth. They battled for control, Ethan winning easily and he started to explore Will’s mouth. Will moaned into the kiss, how could he not when Ethan was doing that with his tongue. Despite his foot being held up in the air he tried to push his body up against Ethan’s, but strong hands pushed him back to the bed. Ethan pulled away, resting his forehead on Will’s. 

“No. You’ve been through so much and you just woke up.” 

“I don’t care.” Will said pouting and trying to push his lips against Ethan’s again.

“Will, as cute as that look is, we Will are still in a hospital,” Ethan said with a slight smile on his face. “And the staff will kill Will me if they see how high you’re heart rate is. I promise that you can use Will that look on me once you are cleared and it will work like a charm WILL.” 

Well that was weird. Why was he hearing his name so much? Ethan wasn’t saying it, but it was his voice. He heard his name again, someone was shaking him. That’s when he snapped awake. 

“Finally” Ethan said with a relived sigh. “You were starting to scare me, you weren’t waking up.”

It was all a dream. The voices in the hall, Ethan coming in, the kiss, all of it. Everything was in pain, throbbing pain, and on top of all of it was the sinking feeling in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut; using all the strength he had to not start crying. He couldn’t show Ethan that he still cared for him after what happened.

“You ok?” Ethan said no evident concern in his voice. “Do you need more pain killer?” 

Will said nothing. Ethan had to -ask-. If Ethan had a mild -headache- Brandt was shoving aspirin in his hand after taking a single look at him. He knew Ethan didn’t feel the same way about him, but they he was on Ethan’s team, is it crazy to assume that he should know when Brandt needed aspirin because he had a broken ankle, leg, concussion, and stitches in his side?  
Apparently, because Ethan asked again. As much as he didn’t want to interact with Ethan in anyway, he wanted the pain to go away more. He nodded a quick yes, that made his head hurt, and Ethan called a doctor. 

After some weird looking nurse that kept flirting with Ethan as she put medicine in his IV left, Ethan just started talking to him, about stuff like where Jane and Benji were and what happened to that guy that was going to kill him, or in Will’s words, who was doing him the favor of killing him. Will lie there, not really listening to Ethan but thinking to himself. He vowed that from the moment he woke up from the sleep his body was dragging him into; Ethan would go back to being Hunt. 

 

It would be the first step of many in his attempt to forget about eth-, no, Hunt.


	6. hospital-part two

Ethan’s POV

“Ethan he’s alive and safe, you can’t keep beating yourself up.” Jane said rather matter-of-factly. 

“I’m not shutting down.” Ethan growled. “He needed me more than ever two nights ago, and where was I? Being a first class idiot.”

“Ethan…” Jane tried.

“No. Just stop. I am team leader. I was supposed to be checking on him every five minutes. But I didn’t. And we’re sitting here because of it. His ankle, leg, side, head, and mind are my entire fault. He wanted to die. I have been trying to gain his trust for months and when I was almost there, I don’t do my job and now he’s here.”

He got up and walked to the doorway of Will’s room. Every time he looked at Will he swore he saw another bruise or cut. It was amazing how peaceful he looked sleeping, while he was actually so beat up. 

He was starting to worry, it had been almost two days since they had gotten to the hospital and Will was ripped from his arms and wisped away to the emergency room. Sure, Will had shown signs waking up but he never actually did. 

As Ethan stood there think about how he would kill himself if Brandt didn’t wake up, he noticed the beeping of Will’s heart monitor getting faster. He quickly walked over and stared to shake Will and began to call his name, his own heart now racing. He was just about to call for help when Will’s eyes popped open. 

"Finally” Ethan said with a relived sigh. “You were starting to scare me, you weren’t waking up.”

Brandt just kind of stared into space, his eyes looking pretty distance. Eyes distant or not, Ethan could tell he was in so much pain. Ethan resisted the urge to lean down and press a kiss to his forehead, and instead went with, 

“You ok? Do you need more pain killer?”

He was trying his hardest to sound like stereotypical Ethan Hunt; he didn’t want to scare Brandt even further away. When Brandt didn’t respond, he asked again, this time getting a quick head nod from Will, one that was probably a little too quick for him right now. 

He called for a nurse, and as she walked in she stopped and smiled creepily at Ethan.

“Sooo” She said, rocking back and forth, “Who’s the patient?” 

Completely creeped out, Ethan looked at her with his eye brows raised and a frown on his face.

“Obviously the one in the bed. He’s in a lot of pain, so it would help if you could just give him his medicine.” “And leave, forever” Ethan added in his head. 

As she walked over to the IV, Ethan started to worry that she was going to screw something up and kill Brandt. Ugh, he has got to break that habit. His name is Will, not Brandt. 

When she was finished, she asked Ethan if he was sure he wasn’t the patient because he look like he needed some cheering up and ‘that was her specialty” 

Ethan decided it was best to just not respond. 

When the nurse left Ethan pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. All he really wanted to do was run his hand through Will’s hair and rock him back to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t. So he found himself rambling on about stuff that Will could have probably gave a damn about, but at least Ethan bored him back to sleep, because within ten minutes Brant was out again. 

As Ethan looked at him drift back to peacefulness and no pain, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like it he had just checked on him. If when he walked back into the hotel room Brandt was sleeping peacefully there. That when Will woke up the next morning he was there, and the bad memories and pain weren’t. Despite his reputation for being unstoppable and fearless, he was more scared right now than he had been in his whole life, counting what happened with Julia. And as he thought about how it should have been, one could have seen a tear or two run down ‘fearless’ Ethan Hunt’s check.


	7. Check-out

Will’s POV  
When he woke up the next time, he felt horrible. But he wasn’t complaining, at least he could put a word to how he was feeling now, when he last woke up it was indescribable. He looked around his room. The curtains were still shut, but it looked dark out this time. There was a small light on in the corner of the room, and right next to it a calendar, judging by the days crossed off, it was about 4 days since he got here. He quickly stopped looking at it though; it hurt his head to read. 

When something breathed in the opposite corner, Will spun his head around so fast he yelped with pain. As tears filled his eyes, that something, that had been woken up by the yelp, spoke.  
“Will, what’s wrong?” Jane asked, walking over to him. “Did you turn your head around fast? You’ve got a horrible concussion, you can’t do that.” 

Jane called for more medicine and sat in the chair next to the bed. The one that eth-, (no it’s Hunt) Hunt sat in when he woke up last. He managed to squeeze out words.

“Where is Benji?” He asked Jane.

“At the hotel, sleeping. He will be here at eight tomorrow morning to take over for me.” 

Brandt didn’t respond, all of the sudden he was mad. Jane and Benji were taking the shifts, not Ethan. But that’s a good thing because he didn’t want to see him. Ok, that’s a lie; he really wanted to see him. But he made this thought go to the back of his mind as he sat there and tried to think of all the things that Ethan had done to him that should make him not want to see him. This only resulted in Will get frustrated with himself because he couldn’t remember much of what did happened to him. 

“I know you’re not ok pain wise,” Jane stated, bringing Will out of his thoughts, “but you look mad, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

“Brandt.” Jane pushed.

“Nothing Jane, I’m fine.” He said forcefully, making it clear that he didn’t want to talk about it.

So they sat there in silence until Will drifted back to sleep again.  
*******************************Ethan’s POV*******************************

As soon as Jane stepped out of Will’s room and saw him, she glared at Benji.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep him there, and he would have escaped anyway!” Benji said in his defense. 

“Ethan,” Jane said bossily, “You were supposed to stay and get sleep today!”

“I got enough. I want to be here.” Ethan said, ending the conversation.  
He walked towards Will’s room and opened the door. Last night was the first time he left the hospital since Will got here. Jane and Benji kept pushing him to go back to the hotel and get sleep, and finally he just gave in and went. It didn’t help anything, he just tossed and turned all night, worrying about Will when he was awake and having nightmares about bad things happening to Will when he was sleeping. 

He silently took over Benji’s shift, and as politely as he could manage told both Jane and him to leave and go back to the hotel. They went, but neither looked very happy about it. As they were getting their coats on, Ethan overheard their conversation. 

“It was weird,” Jane started, “He asked about you when he woke up, but not Ethan. It was almost like he was avoiding the thought of him.” 

“I doubt it. He couldn’t stay mad at Ethan, we all know that. He probably assumed he was at the hotel with me.” 

“I don’t know. He got mad out of nowhere too, and then wouldn’t talk about it.” 

“Jane, trust me, it’s nothing. They’re in love with each other. They have been since they met in that car.”

“I know that, but still, Will wasn’t acting right.”

“If what happened to him happened to you, you wouldn’t be acting right either. Don’t you think you should tell Ethan Brandt woke up?”

“No, he would just be mad he wasn’t there for it and never leave again.” 

Ethan closed the door after that. He sat in the chair next to Will’s bed. “They’re in love with each other”? How did Benji and Jane know he felt that way about Will? More importantly, how did they know that Will loved him back? 

Jane was right about another thing too, he was pissed he wasn’t there when Will woke up. He also felt kind of upset that Will didn’t ask about him, and he agreed with Jane. It was weird. Obviously if Will was his normal self he would have made the assumption of Ethan being at the hotel too, but he wasn’t his normal self. He was on loads of crap the doctors called medicine. No one could make any assumptions under the drugs he was on. 

He looked up at Will sleeping. The words “They’re in love with each other” Kept running through his head. He wondered if Jane and Benji were right, and Will was in love with him too. Ethan was particularly proud of the fact that he could hide his feelings well and if Jane and Benji could see that he was in love with Will, he trusted them to see that Will was in love with him.  
Cautiously, he reached his hand up and placed it on top of Will’s. He wrapped his fingers around Will’s hand and held it in his. As he stroked Will’s hand with his thumb, he couldn’t help but think about how right and natural it felt.

“Excuse me, sir.” A nurse said from the door and Ethan jumped. He hadn’t heard it open. “Sorry to interrupt, but he is cleared to go home now, you can take him. You are Ethan Hunt right?”

“Yes I am.” He said getting up his ID. “Thank you.”

When the nurse left, he smiled. 

“Ready to go home, baby?” he asked Will, even though he knew he couldn’t hear him. He had been waiting to add that word to every sentence he said to Will since the day they met.


	8. opposite ideas

Will’s POV  
When he woke up he was in a wind whirl. Jane, Benji, and Ethan were running around the room getting papers signed and talking about how they planned to get him back to the hotel. He just sat there staring at them in silence and in complete confusion until Ethan looked over at him and smiled his award winning smile that got Will ever time. This whole forgetting Ethan was going to be harder than he thought.

“Hey there,” Ethan said softly with care (which was very un-Ethan like) as he walked over to him. He reached a hand up and ran in through Will’s hair and then rested it on Will’s shoulder. “You were cleared to go back to the hotel; we are just getting the last of the release papers signed now. We will be out of here in just a bit.”

And he went back to signing papers, leaving Brandt sitting there in more confusion than before. What was that? All the sudden he gets to care? ‘That’s not fair’ Brandt thought to himself. Getting over Ethan was going to be hard enough, without him caring. Now it was going to be damn near impossible. 

But that’s what Brandt was trained for, pulling off the impossible. 

 

Before he knew it he was sitting in the back of a car with Ethan as Benji climbed in the driver’s seat and Jane in the passenger one. Ethan reached over to pull Will’s seat belt on. 

“I got it.” He said, stopping Ethan.

“Will, let me do it.” Ethan protested as he attempted to move Will’s hand down.

“Hunt, I’m not helpless!” he fired back, getting frustrated.

Ethan raised his eyebrows the way he does when something bothers him, but says with a defeated sigh, “Fine, go ahead.” 

And the second Will moves his arm up to reach his seatbelt, he regrets it. The reach was a little too far, and his side broke into searing pain as he stretched the stitched up skin. Ethan quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it back down and put the seat belt on himself.

“See, that’s why I wanted to do it. You’re not helpless, but you’re not ready to be independent.” He said in his ‘I was right tone’. 

Will just responds in soft grunt and stares out the window for the rest of the ride. Ethan also sat in the seat immediately next to him, so that wasn’t helping anything. The ride back to the hotel was awkward, Jane and Benji acting like they were third wheels and Ethan and him had just had a fight, which in some respect they did, but it wasn’t like that. 

Ethan, once again, was not helping at all because his hand kept moving its way closer to Will’s. It’s all Will really wanted, but he moved his hand away from Ethan’s approaching one anyway. He was in denial about all his feelings at this point. In Will’s mind, he was not it love with Ethan. He didn’t want anything to do with him.

But a mind is different than a subconscious, which knew exactly what he wanted. That just made everything more conflicting and confusing for Will, while just that morning, everything had become a thousand times simpler for Ethan. 

 

 

\----Hi guys! thanks a lot for reading this, it means a lot! I need your help though! I need suggestions about what you guys think should happen next! Please please please comment and tell me what you think, it would really help!- Bailee:)----


	9. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update! School and life got extreamly busy, and i honestly could not find time where i could have enough time to do a good job. Once again, really sorry! Anyway, Happy New Year, and thanks to jessilian and gray for the ideas, they really helped!

When they arrived at the hotel, Will unbuckled his seatbelt extremely carefully but quick and tried to get out on his own. Strong hands gripped him before he got his hand on the door handle and forced him back gently into the seat.

“No.” Ethan stated sternly. “Absolutely not. You are not walking; you will pass out because of your concussion. I’m carrying you, so save your puppy dog eyes and pouting face because it’s not gonna work right now.” 

“I don’t have puppy dog eyes and a pouting face.” Brandt mumbled meanly looking down at his lap with narrowed eyes.

“What was that?” Ethan questioned as he climbed out the opposite door. 

Will decided to just not respond. Ethan jogged around the car to Will’s door, opening it up. He carefully put an arm around Will’s back and under his legs and lifted him out. The elevator ride to their room was silent. On the other hand, Jane and Benji’s, who had waited for Ethan and Brandt to go up first, was not.

“I feel like crap.” Jane fumed. 

“Me too, I’m exhausted and starving.”

“Not about that, you idiot! It’s not just Ethan who forgot Will, we did too! Why didn’t one of us notice his absence? Call for him? Ethan might be team leader, but honestly, how much does that count for. The point is we are supposed to be a team, and teams don’t forget one member just because the captain does. All three of us are at complete fault when it comes to what happened to Will. Imagine how he was feeling, down in the drain. I mean seriously, he wanted to die Benji, die.” She didn’t get any more in; she was too choked up to continue. 

“I know,” Benji said with a sad sigh. “I’m not good with feelings; you know that. I don’t know how to deal with them. This is just so overwhelming; I can’t seem to wrap my head around what happened to him. It’s too horrible to think about.”

(Back to Ethan & Will) 

When Ethan set him down on one of the beds, Will immediately turned his head to look out the window, which to his misfortune, was covered by the drapes. He stared regardless, seeing as Eth- (“Hunt, Brandt, Hunt”) -was changing his clothes. Despite himself, Brandt needed to use a fair amount of his will power not to turn his head, so he carefully turned on his side. When Ethan was finished he walked over to the bed and sat on it, placing a hand on Will’s back and rubbed gentle circles onto it. Brandt closed his eyes tight in frustration with his conflicting feelings. ‘You do not want to turn into him, you do not.’ He told himself over and over again. 

“Do you want to change into more comfortable clothes?”

“No.”

“There’s no way you are comfortable in those hospital clothes, plus I know you hate them, you told me once that you did.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Ok, I’ll go get some and then help you change”

Brandt just absolutely loved how Ethan could pick and chose what he wanted to listen to. He did hate the hospital clothes, but he was not letting Ethan help him change. It was time to stop worrying about hurting Ethan’s feelings and start protecting his own. He needed to find a way to forget Ethan, and that effort started now. He swung his legs off the bed and started to get up. 

“I’ll change myself.” He murmured. 

“No you won’t, you’re not ready to do that yet, lie back down.” Ethan said calmly while searching Brandt’s suitcase.

“Two year olds can dress themselves if they want to, and so can I.”

“Two year olds don’t have stitches in their side, a broken leg and ankle, and a concussion. Lie back down now.”

“No! I can do this by myself Ethan!” Damnit! It’s Hunt! Hunt, Hunt, Hunt! 

“Will, please calm down.” Ethan said standing back up with new clothes. “I understand that you are frustrated but I can’t just let you hurt yourself more, ok? Lie back down please, you need rest.” 

“I will get rest after I change myself!” Will fumed, and forgetting about his injures, shot up to standing position way, way too fast. White hot pain shot through his head and side as he fell over because he couldn’t balance himself with the cast on. Ethan jumped over the bed, picked Will back up and returned him to lying on the bed. 

“That is why I asked you to lie down! Will, you cannot do anything fast right now! You are more hurt than I think you feel, and your concussion is not a little one! You cannot let anger and frustration take you over, you need to control yourself and stay calm! I’m sorry you can’t do everything by yourself and the help annoys you, I understand, it would annoy me. But I will not compromise when it comes to your safety!”

Will snapped with that. “My safety?!” He fumed, “My bloody safety?! Let’s get this straight, Hunt. You have absolutely no right to go around yelling to me about my own safety! Don’t know if you remember, but you’re the one who left me to die in the drain! I’m here; I’m hurt, because of you. Just because you decide to care now does not mean I don’t still feel pain! In fact, it’s pretty much the only thing I feel right now! My crushed ankle and leg, pierced side, and my banged up head combined together make for some excruciating pain! But you know what’s even better? That all of that pain is nothing, nothing compared to the pain of being abandoned, forgotten, throw aside to die by someone I trusted! You don’t understand one damn thing about how I’m feeling right now, and you never, never will!”

Ethan had tears running down his face. He felt like a missile just hit him straight in the chest, like he was going to throw up. A missile he deserved. “Will…” He said sheepishly, choking back tears, “Will, I’m so, so sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for anything, nothing ever will. You’re right, I don’t understand how you feel; I can’t even begin to imagine. I have no right to talk about your safety, when I failed to protect you. I honestly don’t know how to tell you how much I care, I always have. That’s hard for you to believe, but it’s true. You mean so much to me, and I know it’s a pretty rotten time to start showing that, but I’m not throwing you aside. I never wanted to. I’m concerned for you; I want to make sure you stay safe now.” Ethan placed a hand on Will’s cheek and rubbed a thumb over the side of his nose gently. 

“Stop! I don’t want you, or your help. Go away!” 

Ethan began to cry uncontrollably at those words. He carefully wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him into the best hug he could manage in their current position. He kept one arm wrapped around Will’s back, but used the other to pull Will’s head onto his shoulder, where he held it there and set his lips against Will’s forehead.

“Hunt, stop it! Let me go!”

“Never.” Ethan replied. And once again despite himself, Brandt felt his anger disappear and tiredness seep in to replace it. Too weak to pull away, Will was forced to stay in Ethan’s arms as he was rocked to sleep, feeling safer than he had in a long time.


	10. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for not updating this, I understand how frustrating it is for an author to not update a story. Yet I fall right into that category, and once again I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I promise I will work on this much more than I have been. I finally have some time back.
> 
> I TOOK THE LAST TWO CHAPTER OFF AFTER THIS BECUASE I HATED THE ENDING. I AM GOING TO CHANGE IT, AND MABEY ADD THOSE CHAPTERS BACK IN LATER ON. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> READ THIS: do not take Ethan's hope the wrong way. It is purely Ethan's, has nothing to do with Will's feelings. Will still does not trust him. (read the notes at the end of the chapter for more of an explanation)

When Will woke up Ethan was spooning him. He was changed too, which kind of made him mad. It also almost made him feel like Ethan cared.  
Almost.  
He wanted to get up but he didn’t want to wake Ethan. Not because he cared he was sleeping, but because he didn’t really feel like dealing with him being clingy and weird. He was still mad about the whole ‘Your safety’ speech Ethan gave, and if Hunt hadn’t been the one that left him to die, he would have gave him and A+ on it.

Then for the first time in Will didn’t know how long (literally, he had no idea how long it had been since the mission) something happened in his favor. Ethan turned over on his other side and that left Brandt free to get up. He slid out of bed and leaned forward so he fell towards the wall and then caught himself on it. He used that wall to support himself so he could walk out of the bedroom. He knew the doctor gave him crutches to take with him, and he needed to find them. 

After like 30 minutes, mostly due to the fact that he had to resort to pulling himself around with his hands on the ground if he wanted to go anywhere but the walls, he found them behind the couch. He boosted himself up and finally was able to get around. He was hungry and the clock said it was 8:00 am so he went down to the breakfast hall.  
\-----------------------------------------------Ethan’s POV----------------------------------------------------

When he woke up he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Last night was horrible. That conversation with Will did not go…WILL?  
He was gone from the bedroom. Ethan failed around in the sheets like that would help or something then ran over the hotel room looking for him. Oh, not again, not again, not again…..

Ethan ran from the room and down the stairs, he didn’t have the time for elevators. How long was Will gone? Did he leave by himself or get stolen? He ran down the hall to the entrance to ask the front desk girl about Will. Past the pool, the workout room, the breakfast hall, the conference rooms…wait.  
Ethan stopped abruptly stopped and turned back towards the hall. He looked in the door and saw Will sitting at a table. Oh thank god. 

Ethan quickly walked over to him, noticing by the stares he was getting that he was in his pajamas. 

“You scared the living hell out of me.” Ethan stated, maybe a bit harsh. 

Will looked up as he sat down. “Yeah well, I was hungry.”

“You should have woken me.” He said, much more calmly.

“Why, just so you can be clingy and not let me do anything by myself?”

Ethan sighed. “No, so I can help you. I would have let you use the crutches, but I could have gotten them for you”

“I don’t need, nor do I want your help.”

His heart sank. “I’m so sorry.”He said quietly, putting his head in his hands, holding back tears. 

“I’m going to go pack and go home by myself.”

“No, I know you don’t trust me right now, you hate me. But you are not strong enough to go on a plane, especially by yourself. 

I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you.”

“How are you going to stop me?”

“I don’t want to, but I will take your crutches away.” It hurt to do things that would make Will upset, but if it kept him where he was safe, it was worth it.

“I hate you.”

“I know, but I care about you. I won’t make the same mistake and leave you by yourself again.”

“Being by -myself- wasn’t the problem” Will spat out with venom, “Falling down and -not being checked on-, or -thought about- was. I can handle myself, I don’t need you to control my actions or thoughts or my -Goddamn life- for me!”

“I don’t want to control you, I want to help you. Now come on lets go back to the hotel room.”

“You don’t control me.”

“No, I don’t. But you should come and lie down in bed, we can watch a movie.”

“No.”

Ethan signed again. “Please don’t make me carry you, I don’t want to make you upset.”

“Then go away.”

“I can’t do that, I’m sorry.”

Ethan rose and walked around the table to pick Will. Will looked like he was going to protest, but must have decided on not drawing any attention to them. Ethan slipped out the back door. Once they were in the elevator, Will spoke. 

“What about my crutches?”

“We will call the front desk and have them brought up.”

“How are you going to open the door.”

“I’ve done harder things.”

Ethan unlocked the door with ease and set Will down on one of the beds. He turned on the television and chose a movie that didn’t involve any violence. It may have been the notebook, but Will didn’t seem to care. He fell asleep rather quickly after Ethan sat down next to him.

Ethan turned the volume down and settled them under the blankets, Will’s head on his chest, Ethan’s arms around him. Ethan had demolished every last bit of hope Will had ever gained in him. Both of them still felt absolutely horrible, and probably would for a long time. Ethan noticed Will’s resistance to him almost too well. Ethan was determined to fix this the best he could, he was not going to lose Will. He loved him far too much.

And with Will’s head on his chest, Ethan gained the slightest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, he and Will would be alright again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS, IT IS IMPORTANT TO YOUR UNDERSTANDING:   
> From beginning: do not take Ethan's hope the wrong way. It is purely Ethan's, has nothing to do with Will's feelings. Will still does not trust him. Will feel asleep because of the tiredness due to his concussion. He had not intention of snuggling with Ethan, Ethan pulled him closer after Will went to sleep.
> 
> I TOOK THE LAST TWO CHAPTER OFF AFTER THIS BECUASE I HATED THE ENDING. I AM GOING TO CHANGE IT, AND MABEY ADD THOSE CHAPTERS BACK IN LATER ON.


	11. the check up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I honestly have no excuse except I couldn't think of anything good enough to add until now. I hope you enjoy, and once again I'm very sorry for not posting for a long time.

It had been about a week since the breakfast incident, yet Will was still determined as ever not to let Ethan help him. For about three days, Ethan already had breakfast in their room when Will woke up, but that stopped on the third day when Will’s temper got the best of him and he flipped the tray over, screaming at Ethan to listen to him when he says wants to go downstairs.  
Today was the day that Will had to go back to see the doctor, and Ethan was ready to request the highest level of security he could get, but once again Will disagreed, but instead of trying to be heard by Ethan, who had taken up the amazing habit of not listening to him, he just gathered his crutches and left the room, he was halfway down the street getting in a cab before Ethan came flying out of the hotel after him. Much to Will’s annoyance, he made it in the car before it left. 

“Why did you do that?” Ethan asked, out of breath.

“Why do you think? I was trying to get away from your ridiculous security idea.” He deadpanned, looking out the window.

“You could have just said you didn’t think it was necessary!”

“Oh, yeah, why don’t I just say something so you don’t listen to it again?!” Will responded hotly, his temper rising, “I don’t give a damn about your ‘I care about your safety’ bullshit! It’s –my- safety, and I’ll decide how much protection I want! I don’t really think you should get a say in my safety for a while, considering you left me to die!” 

And the minute he said the last words he regretted them, because Ethan got that horrible “I deserve to be dead” face and said quietly in a chocked voice “I’m sorry” Before falling silent. 

Will knew deep down that Ethan didn’t mean to forget him, that it was a terrible mistake, and that he was just trying to help Will get better. He wasn’t trying to make Will upset, but just attempting to make sure he didn’t get hurt more. And as much as Will wanted to be mad at Ethan for what he did, he knew Ethan was paying for it, because he hasn’t seen that look on Hunt’s face since they discussed what happened to Julia. 

Soon enough they arrived at the hospital, and Will realized it was a good thing that Ethan did get in because he didn’t have any money to pay the driver. Ethan silently helped him stand up and then gave him his crutches, and Will could tell he was nervous because Ethan kept looking around and breathing unnecessarily hard. Still feeling bad about what he just said, Will tried to get inside the building as fast as possible to Ethan could relax a bit. 

It took fifteen minutes to get called into a room, and another 15 until a doctor came in. By then Will was feeling very tired because of his concussion. There was no hello’s and no handshakes, and the doctor just sat down and started talking. 

“How do you feel?”

“I’m ok.” Will said, taken aback by the man’s rude entrance.

“Is there pain anywhere?”

“Yes, my head still hurts a lot and when I’m not on pain medication my leg and side do too. Even when I’m on medication they still hurt a bit.”

“Understandable. How much are you sleeping?”

“18 hours a day.”

“Good. Any unusual colors or burning in your side, or any other concerns of infection?”

“No.”

“Ok, then. I’m going to put you on a new pain medication that’s a higher dosage than you are currently taking, and give you some new antibiotic ointment, you can pick them up in the pharmacy down on level one. You should still sleep at least 18 hours a day.” 

“Ok.” 

The doctor handed Ethan a piece of paper and walked out of the room without another word. They took this as their signal to go and went to get the medicines from the pharmacy. By the time they sat down in the cab, Will’s head was throbbing and he was barley staying awake. 

“Go to sleep.” Ethan said softly, “I’ll wake you up when we get back.”

“No you won’t.” Will said, but nether-the-less closed his eyes and dozed off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Will woke up he found his prediction was right, as he was in the hotel room bed and it was several hours later. He sat up, but immediately regretted it because he was not on medication at the moment so everything throbbed with pain. He must of made a sound, as he heard Ethan come into the room. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, then apparently ruling that a stupid question, he quickly added, “Do you need your medicine?” and went to find the new stuff without an answer from Will. 

A couple seconds later, Ethan was back in the room with the new medicine, half-forcing it down Will’s throat. Will didn’t mind much, as the medicine was going to reduce the amount of pain he was in. 

Will sunk back down under the blankets and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep. But it didn’t come immediately, so he lay there trying not to think too much. As the minutes went on though, something didn’t seem right. Will seemed to be in kind of a haze, and felt his throat burning and closing, making it hard to breath. Will, bringing his hands to his neck and noticing something was very wrong with this medicine, cried out, hoping it was heard. Someone came flying in the room to his side, and the last thing Will remembered before it all went black was Ethan’s voice screaming his name and telling someone to call the ambulance.


	12. Hospital again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay finally a decent update time!

***Ethan’s POV***

“This can’t be happening.” Ethan states, burying his head in his hands. Will was getting better; progressing just hours ago and now they are back at square one at the hospital. Why didn’t he have Benji check the medicine to make sure it was ok? Once again, if he took one more precaution Will wouldn’t be where he was. 

“Ethan,” Jane said cautiously, “no one could have predicted that would happen. The medicine came from a doctor-”

“No, Jane, it didn’t.” He said losing the little patience he had left, why didn’t they just understand?

“Wha-” 

“The doctor we saw wasn’t a doctor, or maybe he was but he was working for someone. I don’t know, but what I do know is that there was something wrong about that man and I should have picked up on it.” 

“It was probably just an allergic reaction-“ 

“NO, Jane, it wasn’t! I was there, and Will doesn’t have allergies!”

“Well it could have been something he’s never had before and-” Jane started hotly, But stopped at the look Benji gave her, clearly telling her to drop it. 

The silence went on for many minutes, leaving Ethan to properly fume over all the stupid things he did and how he should have actually handled them. He should have been more alert than on a mission, Will was so much more important, but he wasn’t alert and god knows how hard it will be to get Will to open up to him now. 

“Mr. Hunt?” a nurse said from the doorway of the waiting room, “The doctor would like to talk to you about Mr. Brandt.”

Ethan stood up without a word and followed. Soon she led him into a small room, in which, to Ethan’s relief, Will was peacefully sleeping. 

“Mr. Hunt,” The doctor addressed him, holding out his hand for Ethan to shake and then gesturing for him to sit down. “Before we start, I would like to inform you that the so called “doctor that recommended the medicine to Will was already arrested earlier in the day after a nurse reported him to security. He is now being held in a local jail.” 

“So he wasn’t a doctor.”

“No, I have no idea who he was. But I can assure you that I am, and here is my ID if you would like to prove it. Now, back to Will. As you most likely assumed, that was not medicine Will took. It was a drug that when taken puts the victim in a haze and then inflames their throat as to suffocated them. The haze is the more dangerous part, and Will here is lucky he noticed something was wrong in time to call for help, because most people would not realize until too late.” 

Ethan took a moment to process that information. Even though that was what he was expecting it still came as a shock. 

“And he is ok now?” he heard himself ask.

“Yes, he is stable now. We would like to keep him overnight, but there should be no complications.” 

“Ok and why isn’t he up yet?”

“We put him on a temporary drug to make him sleep until his normal pain killer kicks in again, for if he was awake right now he would be in a considerable amount of pain.”

“Ok, thank you.” 

“I’ll be back once more before my shift is over, and during that time I will also introduce you to the doctor who has the overnight shift and the nurses allowed to take care of Will.”

“Thank you.” He repeated again. The doctor walked out of the room and left him and Will alone. Ethan walked over to the blinds and pulled them completely shut so the sun wouldn’t hurt Will’s eyes. He then dragged a chair and sat next to Will, texting Jane and Benji what happened and to go back to the hotel. He then sat back and tried to relax, and waited for Will to wake up. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was 2 am when Ethan woke to a moan coming from Will’s bed. He stood up from his chair and sat down on the side of the bed, moving strings of Will’s hair off his forehead. Will stirred more at this, opening his eyes a bit and looking at Ethan. Will look a big breath. 

“Did someone try to kill me again?” He asked hoarsely, not taking his eyes off Ethan. 

“Yes.” Was all Ethan could manage, his stomach dropped at the question, yet he could not lie to Will. 

“Was it the medicine?”

“Yes.”

“Why does this keep happening?”

“I don’t know.” Ethan said choking up. 

“I want to get out of this country.” 

“Me too, but I don’t think you are strong enough for a plane yet.” 

“It’s either the plane or another attempt at killing me. How many will it take until one works?”

Ethan felt like he was going to throw up at the idea. Will was right, they had to get out of the country -- no, screw that, they had to get out of the continent. People like them had ways of getting across borders too. And if they were going to get on a plane, they might as well take one back to the United States of America, where they could get extra protection. He would contact the firm in the morning and request a flight home out of Sweden; they weren’t too far from the border. It might exhaust Will, but at least he would be safe again. 

“You’re right.” Ethan said out loud, and Will looked shocked to hear the words. “We’ll leave as soon as we can after you get out of here.” 

Will looked back at Ethan in surprise that he listened to his opinion, and in that moment, something clicked back into place, and they were one step closer to where they were before all of this. Just one thing and one step, but Ethan would take that over anything. 

“Thank you.” Will said, still slightly shocked. 

“Anything for you.” Ethan responded, pressing a kiss to Will’s temple and then rubbing his head until Will slipped back to sleep. He was going to need all the energy he could get.


	13. To the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, my life has been so busy i have not had time to write.
> 
> But, i actually tried to post this a month ago, but apparently, as i just discovered, it didn't post :(
> 
> again, im so sorry, and im going to try to fit in the time to write whenever i can. Thank you so much for reading it after all the delays!

Will woke up to the warm sunshine on his face that was coming through the hospital room window. He had escaped another attempt at killing him, but on the bright side, Ethan was finally willing to leave the country. He opened his eyes to find no one in the room, but he heard voices out in the hall.

“Is everything packed up?” Ethan was saying. 

“Yeah,” Jane responded. “It’s all in the car. Benji is in the car too, we can give him a call when we are bringing Will down and he’ll pull around.”

“Great. Can you go check if Will can be released yet? I’m going to check on him.”

“Sure, I’ll be back in a few.”

Two seconds later, Ethan walked through the door, smiling at Will when he saw Brandt was up. 

“Hey,” Ethan said softly, walking to the side of the bed, “Jane went to check if you can leave. The car is all packed and the plane is ready.” 

“Sounds good.” Will said, trying to smile, his head still hurt pretty badly, but he was trying to hide it.

“Are you in pain?” Of course he would notice.

“A bit,” Brant said, not wanting to lie completely. “My head hurts, but I think it’s just the sun. 

Ethan quickly closed the blinds. “Better?”  
“Yeah.” 

“Hey guys,” Jane said as she entered the room. “They cleared Will to leave.” 

“Alright, let’s get going.” Ethan said, not hesitating a moment to help Will out of bed. 

The trip down to the car was uneventful, although it was tiring for Will. They were soon well on the road, and despite there being no other cars on the country road to the airport, Ethan would not relax where he sat next Will in the back. No one said anything though; all three knew it would be no use. 

They were probably five minutes from the airport when Ethan jumped in his seat, scaring everyone else. 

“What?” Jane demanded, breathless.

“That car.” Ethan said, looking ahead at a white car coming towards them on the other side of the road. 

Jane sighed, annoyed. “Other cars can drive on the same road as us Ethan.”

But not tow seconds after the car passed them by, it did a sharp U-turn and speed up to follow them. 

“DRIVE!” Shouted Ethan. He grabbed Will’s arm as the Benji picked up speed and pulled him down to the seat, below all the windows, bent over him and held him there. 

The white car kept up easily behind them, despite Benji driving the car as fast as it would go.

“BENJI, DO SOMETHING! THEY HAVE A GUN!” Ethan pleaded. 

“I’VE GOT THIS UNDER CONTOL.”

“What going on-” Will started, trying to get up. 

“STAY DOWN.” Ethan demanded, pushing Will down again, and then turned back towards Benji. “THAT’S GREAT, DO SOMETHING.”

“I NEED TO JUST GET A BIT FURTHER”

“BENJI, NOW!”

“WAIT!”

“BENJI!”

“IM GOING WE’RE HERE.” He turned the car sharply to the right, going into a forest, and the white car flew past them, not expecting the move. Benji flew down the path and took another right when the path split, trying to keep the car off their trail. It apparently worked, because when they came out of the forest, there was no car to be seen. 

Benji had known what he was doing, because they emerged at the airport, and five minutes later were boarding a plane. Ethan had carried Will up the stairs of the plane as fast as he could, not allowing him to be outside with the rest of the team. 

To Brant’s surprise, Ethan didn’t background check the pilot, but found out quickly that the pilot was a friend. 

“Are you ok?” Ethan asked as he sat down next to Will. 

“Yeah, who was that?” 

“I’ve got no idea, but we’ve lost them for now. You should get some sleep.” Ethan put his arm around Will’s shoulders and pulled him down into his arms. 

Soon the plane was ready and they were on there way back to America.


	14. Back in America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE(OPTIONAL):  
> So, hey guys. 
> 
> I'm so, so sorry for my pathetically long absence. The truth is, i forgot about his story. I was watching the M:I 5 trailer(HOLY FUCK IT LOOKS AMAZING AND WILL'S IN IT AGAIN OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED) when i remembered. I looked up where i left off, and started writing again immediately. I hope you guys like this chapter enough to forgive me for my horrible absence, and please leave any feedback you have in the comments! (Also, if you find any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me so i can fix them, thanks!) I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS (PLEASE READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER):  
> -This chapter contains graphic male on male sex. Please don't read if it's not your thing.  
> -Will's injuries and how he got them are restated. If that makes you sick, you might not want to read this.  
> -This chapter uses some explicit language, don't read it if that's not your thing.

The plane ride back to America was, thankfully, uneventful. Brant slept almost all of the way, only waking up once to go to the bathroom. Now Benji was driving them back to Brandt’s apartment in D.C, they decided he would like it there best. Will was still sleeping. 

"Ethan, calm down." Jane said from the front seat. "We're going to be at Brandt’s place in less than 5 minutes, and the agency already sweated his place to make sure it was safe." 

"I am calm." Ethan protested despite looking out all the windows constantly, checking for anyone following them. 

Jane snorted in response, but said nothing else. 5 minutes later they had Brant safely in his apartment and sleeping in his bed. Ethan was walking to his room with water and medicine when someone knocked on the door. 

Jane drew her gun and Ethan ran silently to the door, waving at Benji to go back by Will. Drawing his gun too, he looked through the peep hole. John Davidson, the director of their agency, was on the other side of the door. 

"It's Davidson" he told Jane, putting his gun away and unlocking the door. 

"Director." He said in greeting. 

"Ethan." He responded, waking in the apartment with two security men with him as well. "You've had a rough couple of weeks." 

"Yes, sir, we have." Ethan agreed as they sat down at the dining room table. 

"I needed to talk with you, Jane and Benji. They are here, I assume?" 

"Yes, they are. I'll go get them." Ethan was starting to feel nervous; he didn't think this conversation was going to go a way that he liked. 

"We're right here, Ethan." Jane said as her and Benji walked in and took places at the table.

"You two go wait by the door." Davidson told his guards. 

"So," Davidson continued once the guards left, "You've had a bad few weeks." 

"That's an understatement" Benji murmured. 

"Yes." Jane said loudly to cover Benji up, shooting him a look in the process. 

"And how is Agent Brandt?" Davidson questioned her. 

"He's recovering." Ethan replied shorty, making Davidson look back over at him, eyebrows raised. 

"Agent Carter submitted the mission report. An unfortunate accident, really." Davidson continued, not taking his eyes of Ethan, who held his gaze. "Is Agent Brant available to talk with us?" 

"No, he's asleep." Ethan replied.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waking up just for-" 

"I would mind." Ethan cut him off. There was an awkward science. 

"I see." Davidson said finally, looking suspiciously at Ethan. "Well, maybe he'll wake up before we're done. Never mind, we can talk about your next mission. There's a situation in Egypt. We need you three to-" 

Ethan stood up abruptly. "Absolutely not. I'm not going anywhere." 

Silence again. Everyone was looking at Ethan, Davidson even more suspicious, Jane and Benji silently begging him to stop. Davidson was not a person one usually wanted to cross or contradict. 

"You're- refusing the mission?" Davidson said, breaking the silence again. "Do I understand you correctly?" 

Ethan opened his mouth to respond, but Jane cut him off. 

"Director, Benji and I would be glad to go on the mission. I'm sure another agent, maybe Agent Garcia, would join us." 

"I don't understand why Agent Hunt cannot go on the mission." 

Ethan opened his mouth again, looking furious, but Jane was faster than him. 

"I think he just needs a break. Agent Hunt isn't at 100% right now, and he doesn't feel prepared to go on another mission at the moment." 

"Ah." Davidson said, listening to her but still looking at Ethan. "Well, obviously we'll have to honor that. And you're sure, Agent Hunt, that you don't want to stay behind for any, ah, less professional reasons?" 

Ethan looked furious, but held his tongue. "No, sir." 

"Because, you see, Agent Hunt, if you and Agent Brant have a relationship that goes beyond professional, I'm going to have to remove him from your team." 

Ethan's face turned white. He took a breath, forcing himself to stay calm. "I understand, sir. I just don't feel up to going, I don't want to compromise the mission because I'm not at my best." 

Davidson studied Ethan for a moment, and then stood up as well. "Well, then, Agent Carter and Benji, here are you're mission descriptions. I will take your suggestion and request that Agent Garcia goes with you. Your flight leaves at 0900 tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He bowed himself from the room, and they heard him leave with the two guards. 

"Ethan-" Jane began, but Ethan shook his head, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Ethan," Jane tried once more, "I'm sure he won't get removed from the team. It will be fine-" 

"He's suspicious, Jane." Ethan interrupted, lifting his head out of his hands." He knows I wasn't being truthful. God, if he goes back in the field with another team and I can't protect him-"

Silence once again. Neither Jane nor Benji could think of anything comforting to say. Ethan got up and left the room, picking up the water and medicine he earlier discarded. When he opened Will's door, Ethan found him awake and sitting up. 

"Hey, Will." Ethan smiled at him, waking to his side and handing him the medicine and water. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been awake?" 

"Long enough." Will responded, not meeting Ethan's eyes. Ethan sighed and grabbed the back of Will’s neck gently, making Will look at him. 

"How much did you hear?" 

"Almost all of it, I think. The first thing I heard was you saying 'it’s Davidson.'"

"These walls are thin, then." Will blushed. 

"I may have come out and listened from the hall." Ethan let out a low laugh. "You should have just came and got me." 

"You know exactly why I didn't. I was hoping you'd sleep through the conversation." 

"You should have accepted that mission, Ethan. I would have been fine. I bet you still have time to-" 

"No." Said Ethan firmly, squeezing Will's neck a bit to cut him off. "I'm staying here, with you, and I don't want to hear you suggest otherwise." 

Will stayed silent for a moment. "You still shouldn't have gotten angry with him. You need to keep your temper, Ethan." 

"He asked me to go on a mission 5 minutes after I got you home! He knows you're seriously hurt, and that asshole, knowing someone's after you, suggests I leave you! Unprotected and seriously injured! I mean what kind of absolute-"

Will reached up and grabbed Ethan's arm with his hand, cutting him off. "I would have been fine, Ethan."

"I know you probably would have, but that doesn't change me wanting to go on the mission." 

They stared at each other for another moment. Then Will started again, much quieter this time. 

"Ethan, he said something about our relationship being more than professional." 

Ethan took a deep breath and let it out, looking slightly off to his left. "Yes, he did say that." 

"And- what do you think about that accusation?" 

Ethan took another moment to respond. "I think he has a point, at- at least in my case." 

Will squeezed Ethan's arm tighter, making Ethan look up at him again. He looked about to speak, but Ethan beat him to it. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"Does- does he have a point in- in your case too?"

It was Will's turn to look slightly to his left. Even in the dim light of the room, Ethan could see him blushing. 

"Will," Ethan said, moving his face closer to Will's, "Will, I'm so sorry." Will closed his eyes. "This is my entire fault; I don't know why I didn't think of you. For that whole month while we weren't together, The only thing I could think of was you. Every day, every night, I was barely getting any sleep. Then when it matters most, when your safety was in my hands, I completely forget. I was looking forward to spending time with you that night. I don't know why I didn't think of you. I don't know what happened Will, I'm so sorry. I’m so sorry." Ethan ended, tears leaking from his eyes. 

Will took a couple of deep breaths, his eyes still closed. When he spoke, he too sounded on the verge of tears. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, before the mission. When – when you didn't ask if I was in position, I thought it was a mistake. But then you kept skipping over me, and I got nervous. It was getting cold down in the drain, and I was pacing too fast. I slipped, I broke my leg then. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't put any weight on my leg. I slipped again, but because I had my hands on my leg I didn't break my fall. I hit my head and twisted my ankle. That's when I felt the pain in my side, I fell on a huge nail and I couldn't get myself off it. My earpiece had fallen out, but I could still hear you. I heard you say mission accomplished, I thought you were going to ask about me then, but it never came." Will paused there, taking a breath. Tears were streaming down his face. "I eventually passed out. When I woke up, I started thinking that because you hadn't asked about me the whole night, maybe – maybe it was part of the plan to leave me-"

Ethan, tears streaming down his face too, sucked in a sharp breath. He tightened his grip on Will's neck and pulled him closer, so that their foreheads were touching. "No," he breathed out, "No, Will, no. It was never the plan to leave you. I didn't do my job, I was stupid, careless. I care about you so much; I would never intentionally leave you. No, Will, no. Please, please don't ever think that again." 

Ethan moved his hand up to Will's cheek, wiping away some of the tears. He pulled Will even closer and whispered, "I'm so sorry; I love you so much-" 

Those three words, I love you, were what Will had been begging to hear, would have done anything to hear, since very shortly after he met Ethan. He could see it in his tears, hear it in his voice, that Ethan was truly, wholeheartedly sorry. It truly was a mistake, a horrible mistake, and Ethan regretted it more than anything. And those three words, Will could tell Ethan meant those too. After being mad at Ethan for weeks, he felt all his anger leave him. Maybe it was because he craved to hear those words for such a long time, but he couldn't help himself. Will leaned into him just a bit more, and Ethan closed the gap. 

Will, looking back on the moment, would feel cheesy saying it, but kissing Ethan was everything he imagined it would be. Ethan started slow, questioning whether Will really wanted it, but after Will didn't pull away, he started to deepen the kiss, losing control and getting more desperate himself. 

"God, I love you so much." Ethan told Will between kisses. "I wanted to do this forever; I can't even explain how much I've wanted to kiss you after missions, when you come back from doing something difficult and dangerous. To just pin you to the wall and hold you there, safe in my arms, where no one else can get to you, and kiss you till your lips go numb and you're begging for more-" 

Will moaned into Ethan's mouth, feeling himself get hard inside his pants. It had been so long since he'd gotten off, and if Ethan kept talking like this, he didn't know how long he would last. 

"-and then I'd take you apart, right there, probably somewhere we shouldn't have been while doing that, but I wouldn't care. Let someone walk in, see me making you mine. Reclaiming you after a mission where you could have gotten hurt and anyone could touch you. But only I could touch you like that. Turn you around and fuck you right there against the wall." 

"Fuck." Will moaned, "God, Ethan, please-" 

"Do you want that Will? Do you want me to make you mine?" 

"Yes, fuck, yes, Ethan please, please touch me-" 

Will moaned in pleasure as Ethan's hand moved down to cup him in his pants. Ethan rubbed his palm against the length of his cock, kissing him roughly, swallowing Will's moans. Will started to buck up into Ethan's hand, but Ethan moved both hands to his hips to hold him down, making Will groan in frustration. 

"Ethan please, please. I need-" 

"Shhh." Ethan quieted him. "Keep your hips still, you're doing so well, babe." 

Ethan hooked his fingers into the waistband of Will's pants and Will lifted his butt off the bed so Ethan could work them down. It took longer than Will wanted, because of his brace, but soon enough Ethan was pulling his uninjured leg away from his other one, settling in between them. Ethan leaned in to give Will another kiss, playing with the waistband of Will's boxers, which he left on. There was a wet spot on them where the head of Will's cock rested. 

"Look at you." Ethan said against his lips. "Look at you- all wet, soaking through your boxers, all just for me." 

"Yes, yes, just for you-" Will moaned, "please Ethan, please-" 

Ethan moved his hand to palm Will again, catching Will a bit off guard. He instinctively started to move up into Ethan's touch, but stopped himself, remembering Ethan's rule.

"Good boy." Ethan praised him. "Such a good boy, you listen so well. Just sit back and let me take care of you." 

Ethan reached inside Will's boxers, taking his cock out. It took every bit of willpower Will had to not move his hips. Ethan helped him, though, by putting his other hand on Will's hip. Ethan gave Will's cock a couple of slow, dry strokes, palming his hand over the head and spreading Will's precum all over his cock. 

"Such a good boy, so wet for me." Ethan praised him again as Will went on moaning. Ethan gave his cock another couple strokes, and then removed his hand, once again making Will groan in frustration. 

"Shhh, babe, got to get these boxers off you." 

The boxers came off much easier, and when Ethan climbed back between his legs again, he grabbed Will's hips and gently pulled him down the bed, putting a pillow under his back. Ethan then pushed Will's uninjured leg even further apart from the other and up, spreading Will open. Ethan grabbed Will's hand and pulled it to his leg, showing Will that he wanted him to hold his leg there. He wrapped his hand around Will's cock again, and Will heard the pop of a small bottle being opened. 

"Suck a pretty hole." Ethan told him, and he blushed. "So pink and pretty, can't wait to open it up." 

Will felt dry fingers brush over his hole, back and forth, the touch almost light enough to tickle, but not quite. He moaned at the teasing sensation, almost forgetting not to buck up into Ethan's hand. Ethan must have noticed, because his hand stilled at the base and squeezed. 

Will closed his eyes to concentrate on Ethan's fingers running over his hole, so he jerked in surprise when he felt Ethan's tongue start to trace his rim. Ethan didn't waste any time, he switched to broad, flat strokes, and soon was pushing his tongue into Will's hole. Will moaned and squirmed underneath him as Ethan ate him out, letting out a slew of curses when Ethan pushed a lube covered finger in. Will completely lost track of time after that, letting himself sink down into the sensation of Ethan fingering him open. 

"God, please Ethan. Please, I'm ready. I want you're cock in me, please, make me yours." 

Ethan groaned at his words, pushing his fingers in and out a few more times before kissing his hole and pulling them out. Will heard the shuffle of Ethan taking his clothes off and the lube bottle opening again. He looked down as Ethan climbed back in between his legs, stroking his cock as he poured lube down the length of it. He positioned himself between Will's legs and lined himself up. 

"Ready, babe?" He asked, pushing his cock against Will's hole, but not in. 

"Yes, yes, do it, please." 

Ethan pushed in slowly, keeping the same pace until his cock was completely inside Will. Will, who'd never actually been fucked before by more than his own fingers, was surprised to find that it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel wonderful either. Ethan asked if it was okay to move, and Will nodded. Ethan started a slow but steady pace, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. 

Will started to enjoy the pull of Ethan's cock inside him, started to crave being filled back up every time Ethan pulled out. Ethan picked up the pace, the room filled with their grunts and moans, and Will was starting to lose himself in it when Ethan changed his angle just a bit and Will felt every nerve in his body ignite with pleasure. He moaned loudly, bringing both his hands up to grab the head board, closing his eyes and completely letting go, just focusing on Ethan fucking into him. 

"Yeah, there it is." Will heard Ethan say. "Good boy, yeah, let go babe. You're doing so well, taking my cock so good. 

The pace kept increasing, Ethan's thrusts becoming sharp and erratic, more pushing in harder and harder than actually pulling out, but hitting Will's prostate every time. Will knew he was making too much noise moaning, but he couldn't help himself. Ethan was making his share of noise too, keeping up a stream of filthy dialogue, making Will's orgasm approach quicker and quicker. 

"Yeah, fuck, look at you, so fucking pretty, taking my cock like it was made for you. Laying back and letting me make you mine. Want me to come in you Will? Want me to take you?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, take me, please. I'm so close Ethan, please-" 

"Do it, Will, come on my cock. Come all over your chest, make yourself filthy." 

Will moaned loudly and used his hands to push himself back into Ethan's cock. Ethan reached up and pushed Will's shirt up as far as it would go and leaned down over him, slamming into Will with every stroke. He kissed Will the best he could, muttering "Mine, mine, mine." into his lips. 

"Yours, yours, yours," was all Will could think to resound, "All yours, all yours-" 

He lasted, two, maybe three more strokes, before he was coming loudly, moaning and swearing, shooting all over his chest and squeezing around Ethan. That pushed Ethan over the edge too, and he slammed into Will one last time and came, swearing loudly. 

They stayed like that for a moment, clinging to each other and breathing like they just ran a marathon. Ethan moved first, sitting back up and slipping his spent cock out of Will's hole. 

"Fuck, look at your hole Will." He said quietly. Ethan hooked a finger into his hole and pulled down, and Will felt Ethan's come dripping out of him. Ethan groaned at the sight. "God you're dripping with come, covered in your own, fucking came without being touched. So fucking hot, Will. You're fucking filthy right now. So gorgeous." 

Will felt himself blushing all the way down to his chest under Ethan's praise. Ethan went and got a washcloth and cleaned him out and off, Climbing into bed bedside Will when he was done and wrapping his arms around him. Will found himself drifting off, absolutely exhausted. The last thing he remembered before letting sleep take him over was Ethan pressing light kisses to his temple, muttering sweet nothings in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys. 
> 
> I'm so, so sorry for my pathetically long absence. The truth is, i forgot about his story. I was watching the M:I 5 trailer(HOLY FUCK IT LOOKS AMAZING AND WILL'S IN IT AGAIN OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED) when i remembered. I looked up where i left off, and started writing again immediately. I hope you guys like this chapter enough to forgive me for my horrible absence, and please leave any feedback you have in the comments! (Also, if you find and grammar or spelling errors, please tell me so i can fix them, thanks!) I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	15. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> A really quick update time, yay! This will be the second to last chapter in this story- I've got an epilogue written too!  
> Tell me if you guys like it in the comments, thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Will woke up the next morning feeling much better than he had in a long time. It took a moment before the haze of sleep cleared from his mind and he remembered the events of the night before. 

He couldn't help but feel happy when thinking about it. He'd convinced himself even before the last mission that, regardless of his feelings, a relationship beyond professional with Ethan was not going to happen. Mostly because he thought Ethan didn't feel the same way. To find out that Ethan had wanted Will just as long as Will wanted him was amazing; Will got a light, excited feel in his chest. He couldn't help but smile into his pillow. 

Despite his happiness, He forced himself to take a mental step back. There was no way in hell that he was going to give up a relationship with Ethan if he had a shot at one, but they still needed to talk about what happened. Last night was a start; the first time Will saw that Ethan was truly sorry for everything that happened, and not just saying it to get rid of his guilt. 

Speaking of Ethan, he wasn't in bed anymore. Will listened carefully and heard low voices right outside the bedroom door. He looked over at the clock- 7:00 A.M. Ethan must be talking with Jane and Benji before they had to leave to catch their flight. 

He sat up in bed and looked around; his clothes from the night before were discarded all over the floor. He noticed the absence of Ethan's shirt and pants; he must have slipped into them before going into the hall to talk to Jane and Benji. 

Will swung his legs off the bed and used the nightstand to propel himself into a chair next to the dresser. He was able to reach the drawer with fresh boxers in it, and pulled a pair on. He had to stand up to reach the drawer with sweat pants but managed to do so without making too much noise and alerting Ethan that he was awake. He sat back down with pants in hand, undid the brace on this left leg, put the pants on, and then strapped the brace back on. He pulled a clean shirt out of the top drawer and put it on, feeling very satisfied with himself for doing everything without Ethan hearing him and bursting in the room. 

He grabbed his crutches and moved towards the door, he was stopping to open it when it swung open. Ethan looked him up and down, and Will thought he was going to get a lecture, but Ethan just smirked and rolled his eyes, opening the door further. 

"I would have helped you." He said, moving over so Will could get through the door. 

"Morning, Will." Jane greeted him.

"Morning. Are you leaving for the mission soon?" 

"Yes, Benji is putting our stuff in the car right now; when he comes back up we are going to leave." 

"Let's go get you something to eat." Ethan interrupted, putting his hand on Will's back and willing him to move. "It's been a long time since you've had a proper meal." 

Ethan made Will sit down at the table when they got to the kitchen and moved this crutches out of reach. Jane sat down across from him and they chatted as Ethan got Will breakfast. Benji walked in soon after Ethan placed a plate of eggs in front of Will. He looked very annoyed. 

"What took you so long?" Jane asked him. 

"I was walking down the stairs when everything, everything, fell out of my bag. It took me forever to gather it up." 

"Well maybe if you bought a new bag instead of using the same one you've had since you were 16, that wouldn't happen." Jane said smartly, making Ethan and Will laugh. 

"You know what, I don't need this." Benji said, throwing his hands up. "Let's go, we have to pick up Agent Garcia." 

"True, don't want to keep Abby waiting. Bye, Will, Ethan" Jane said, standing up from the table. 

"Bye, guys. Get better, Will." Benji called as they walked out of the room. No sooner had the door closed that Will felt Ethan's lips right behind his ear. 

"Morning." Ethan whispered into his skin, snaking his arms under Will's and holding him the best he could with a chair back in between them. 

"Mhmm." was Will's response as he leaned his head back into Ethan's lips. Ethan gave him a few more kisses and then, to Will's disappointment, pulled back. 

"Finish your eggs; they are going to get cold." Ethan commanded him, walking back over the stove to make his own. "You look much better than you have in a long time this morning." 

"Thanks." Will said around his fork. 

"How does your head feel?" 

"It's pretty good." 

"Is the light hurting it?" 

"A bit." Ethan closed the blinds and then got Will's medicine from the counter and brought it over with a glass of water. 

"Take these, it'll help." He handed Will the glass and pills and kissed his forehead before returning to the stove. "I need to make another doctor appointment for you. Is tomorrow ok?" 

"Yeah, that's fine." 

"Does anything else hurt? Your leg or side?" 

"A bit, but the medicine will help. I'm fine, Ethan, really." 

"And anything we did last night, nothing went too far, did it?" Ethan questioned as he sat down across from Will with his food. Will fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

"No, of course not. Seriously, Ethan, I'm not fragile." 

"I'm not saying you’re fragile. I'm checking to make sure you feel okay. I care about you, I wanted to make sure you were." 

Will blushed and looked down. "I'm okay." Ethan hooked his foot around Will's uninjured one.

"Good." They ate mostly in silence after that. Will tried to get up and help clear the table but Ethan forced him back into his chair. 

"Let's move into the living room." Ethan suggested after he finished with the dishes. Will stood up to reach for his crutches, but Ethan walked up to him and picked him up instead. 

"Really?" Will asked as he was carried out of the room.

"Really what?" 

"You know what." 

"No, I don't" 

"Yes, you-" Will started, but Ethan cut him off by kissing him as he set him down on the couch. Ethan put up the foot rest so Will could rest his leg. 

"That's wasn’t fair." Will whined as Ethan sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder, pulling Will close to him. 

"Oh, you poor thing." Ethan said in a sarcastically sympathetic voice as he leaned in to kiss Will again. They stayed like that for a while, making out in slow, deep kisses. It felt good to be able to sit there and lazily make out, not having to worry about anything. No immediate danger or time limits. Will felt safe in his own home and tucked under Ethan's arm. 

Will didn't think he could ever get sick of kissing Ethan, but he had a nagging in the back of his mind, knowing that he still wanted to talk about what happened. He started to think about that more and more, and Ethan must have been able to tell because he broke the kiss. 

"You’re tensing up again," he said, rubbing Will's neck and back, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just-" Will broke off, unsure of how to continue. 

"You just what?" Ethan prompted him. 

"I, I just don't feel done talking about what happened." 

"Then let's talk about it. What's bothering you?" 

Will turned his head away. "I-I know your sorry." He started. Ethan tightened his grip on him. "And I want to have a relationship with you, I do. But how do I know-” Will stopped and took a deep breath, “-how do I know it won’t happen again?” 

Ethan tugged at his neck to try and get Will to look at him, but Will kept his eyes averted. Ethan started stroking his thumb over the back of Will’s neck and sighed softly before answering him. 

“I,” Ethan began, trying to find the right words. “I understand why you feel that way. I get that if I cared about you then as much as I do now, what’s stopping me from forgetting again? But I swear to god it’s not going to happen again, because if nothing else, the reminder of what happened this time will have me asking about you every two minutes when you can, and if you want to, go back in the field. And now that I can show you my feelings, I’m going to stop at nothing to get you back in my arms after every mission. I promise, Will, that I will never let it happen again.” 

Will had closed his eyes while Ethan was talking, listening to every word he said. They had the effect Will had been hoping for. Ethan’s calm but strong and sure voice along with his logical reasoning had reassured him finally; Will felt a knot in his chest release that he hadn’t known was there. He didn’t feel that he was giving in easy anymore, or giving into his feelings for Ethan and just letting the incident go. He sat there for a moment focusing on his thoughts before Ethan’s voice pulled him out of them. 

“Will?” Ethan asked, something timid and scared lingering in his voice. Will nodded. 

“I believe you,” He breathed out, “I trust you.” 

He heard Ethan let out a sign of relief and then felt his forehead rest against the side of Will’s head.

“I love you so much,” Ethan whispered to him, “so, so much.”

“I love you too.” Will told him, then laughed softly. “God, when did we get so sappy?”

Ethan snorted into his hair. “Love does disgusting things to people I guess.” 

Will laughed more loudly this time. “As long as we aren’t the couple that can’t keep their hands off each other in public, I’m fine with being sappy when it’s just us.”

“Aw, sweetheart-”

“Oh, god, don’t call me that.” Will interrupted as Ethan laughed. “I take that back, no being sappy.” 

“I’ll be sappy if I want to.” Ethan told him, kissing behind Will’s ear. “And for the record, I think we can say that we love each other without it qualifying as sappy.” 

“Whatever.” Will said distractedly as Ethan started kissing and licking at his ear. He thought of something suddenly. 

“When will Jane and Benji be back?” He asked as Ethan teased him. 

“Not for at least four days.” Ethan whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry, we have plenty of time.” 

“Yeah,” Will thought as Ethan turned his head to kiss him properly. “Yeah, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> A really quick update time, yay! This will be the second to last chapter in this story- I've got an epilogue written too!  
> Tell me if you guys like it in the comments, thanks! Hope you enjoy!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Please read the comments at the end, they are important.

It had been just about nine months since the accident now, and Will was finally cleared to go back into the field. Ethan had been on 3 missions that all lasted about a week in that time, but he tried to avoid going on them to stay with Will. When he got called this time though he accepted, as Will would be going with as well.  
Will and Ethan had got called into the director’s office at IMF immediately after Will got cleared. They thought the worst was coming, that they would not be allowed on the same team anymore, but Davidson just told them to not let feelings get in the way of the work they had to do in the field. If they did that, they could stay together. Ethan and Will both thanked Davidson too much as they walked out, and agreed later that it was the most awkward conversation both of them had ever had with their boss.  
The mission was to find where millions of dollars passed from an illegal group in the United States to somewhere in Brazil had went. It went well the first three days, and holding to his word, Ethan asked if Will was okay about every two minutes or less. Will thought Benji and Jane would get annoyed, but neither complained. In fact, the one time when Ethan was busy getting out of a building without being noticed or heard and couldn’t ask, Jane and Benji took it upon themselves and asked about his well being every thirty seconds.  
It was the fourth, and hopefully last, day of the mission, and they had found where the money had gone. All they had to do was capture the man who had it. Jane and Ethan were doing the capturing because Jane refused to let Will do it on his first mission back, and, much to Ethan’s very obvious displeasure, Will was to be positioned once again in a rain drain to help if they needed a quick escape.  
It went smoothly, Ethan spotting the guy and Jane seducing him then knocking him out in about 15 minutes, and Benji asking about will about every three.  
“Alright, he’s knocked out.” Jane reported. “Ethan, come help me get him out of here.”  
“That was fast.” Benji observed.  
“On my way up.” Ethan told Jane. And then, two seconds later, all three-  
“Will-”  
“I’m fine!”  
It took another 15 minutes to get back to the hotel. Benji and Will rode together without Ethan and Jane because they had to hand the guy over to other agents ready to take him in for interrogation. Ethan and Jane got back about 20 minutes after Will and Benji, and Will was in his and Ethan’s room when Ethan came bursting in, grabbing him roughly and pulling him into a tight hug. They stood like that for quite a while.  
“I’m okay, Ethan.” Will told him softly without pulling away.  
“I never want you in another rain drain again.” Ethan responded, and Will tilted his head to kiss him.  
“I’m fine. You didn’t forget me. Don’t think that there was any way in hell you could have with everyone asking about me every thirty seconds.”  
“Good, that was the mission.”  
“Well, good job then.”  
“Thanks,” Ethan said, kissing him again. He had that look on his face, Will rolled his eyes.  
“Go on, then.” Will said, smiling despite himself. “Say it.”  
Ethan smirked and kissed him, pushing Will back onto the bed as he said-  
“Mission accomplished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! Thanks for sticking with the story all this time even when i took years to update it! 
> 
> PLEASE READ- Ok so i went back and read the first chapters and I almost threw up cause my writing was so bad. I completely rewrote the whole thing(It does go down a bit differently) and I'm going to post it separately. It will be called Abandoned-Version Two. It will be completely finished when posted except for the epilogue, which i explain why it's not included at the end. Please check it out!


End file.
